


Light up the World (and My Life)

by FanFreak611



Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [5]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas Lights, F/M, Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: It's Shawn and Juliet's anniversary and Shawn has a very special surprise planned for Juliet.Written for day 5 of the 12 Days of Psychmas
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: 12 Days of Psychmas 2020





	Light up the World (and My Life)

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I wanted to do some anniversary fluff! Because of TheRollyJoger/Kufikiria, we have figured out that Shawn and Juliet's wedding anniversary is actually the 18th of December so this fic goes out to her! Happy Anniversary Shules!
> 
> _Prompt: Lights_

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes Shawn, they’re still closed.” Juliet sounded exasperated but there was a smile on her face. 

“Good.” He tugged on her hand, leading her in blind trust. “We’re almost there.”

She laughed to herself. Shawn had been adamant about surprising her, making her keep her eyes closed from the moment they got in the car. Thankfully he had also been very sweet about leading her, making sure she didn’t bump into anything and catching her when she stumbled. She brushed her thumb against his ring, smiling at the feel of smooth metal against her skin. She’d never get tired of holding his hand or admiring his ring.

“Okay… wait for it… wait for iiiiiit.” He drew out the syllables in a melodious tone as they came to a stop. “Now… open your eyes.”

She did, instantly gasping at the sight before them. They were standing in the middle of a square decked out with hundreds if not thousands of christmas lights. They covered palm trees and bushes and buildings, welcoming in folks for some festive joy. 

“Shawn,” She breathed, “It’s beautiful.”

“Beautiful lights for my beautiful wife.” He grinned and she turned her head, giving him a soft smile, her eyes filled with adoration. “Happy Anniversary Jules.”

She pulled on their still joined hands, bringing him closer to her. He complied and she pushed up on her toes to brush her lips against his. It was a short kiss- after all, they were in public, and memories of being caught in Canada still haunted them- but she made sure to put as much love as she could into it. 

“Happy Anniversary Shawn.” She breathed when she pulled away. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He grinned before pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “Now the plan is lights, hot chocolate- with extra sprinkles- and then snuggie time as we watch a movie.”

She smiled. He really was the best husband ever. “Will you marry me?”

He pursed his lips, brow furrowed as he considered her offer. After a few moments, she lightly smacked his arm and he laughed. “Yes of course I will.”

She grinned before giving him another peck on the lips. “Good.”


End file.
